


Friends

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, platonic, platonic teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon’s friends love Bram, but they especially love embarrassing Simon in front of Bram.





	Friends

Despite coming out, not much had changed. His friends were still his friends, and his family was still his family. He was lucky. **  
**

They still got iced coffee and drove to school together. The only big change was the extra coffee, the extra body in the passenger seat.

Oh, and the fact that his friends had brand new material to tease him about. Not that Simon minded, of course. It was cute, and all in good harmless fun.

“So, Simon…” Leah said, sitting down on the couch beside him.

Abby immediately flopped down on his other side, and Nick followed her, seemingly always glued to her side.

“Yes?” he asked, knowing by her tone that whatever she was going to say something that made his cheeks go red. That wasn’t saying much though. It wasn’t hard to make Simon blush, especially when Bram was involved.

“How are you and Bram?” Abby asked, nudging his side with her elbow.

He batted her arm lightly, a giddy smile curling on his mouth. He loved talking about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. That still didn’t get old. “We’re good. We’re really, really good.”

Nick reached around Abby to ruffle his hair.

Nothing had changed.

“As happy as I am to hear that,” Leah said. “We want details! Is he a good kisser? Does he have a six-pack?”

“Ladies, please,” Simon said. “I’m not the type to kiss and tell.”

He should have seen it coming. His friends barely needed a reason to do it, so the fact that he’d slightly given them the slightest reason to…he just should have seen it coming.

Leah was the first to start it. Her fingers poked at his side, making him flinch right into Abby’s waiting fingers, and soon he was laughing as they tickled him without mercy. Nick went around the other side of the couch and grabbed Simon’s wrists to hold them above his head.

Simon kicked his feet and laughed until Bieber got protective that his owner was being tortured, jumping into their laps and barking, licking Simon’s face, which only made him laugh more.

They never got the details they were trying to get out of him, as it was forgotten amongst their dying giggles and deep breaths.

***

They were driving to school in the morning, just having picked up Bram.

They shared their usually morning kiss, their friends sharing smiles in the back. They handed him his iced coffee and drove off, Simon’s phone playing Panic! at the Disco quietly. Leah hummed under her breath from the back seat.

Simon put a hand on Bram’s thigh when they got to a stop light, and then took it off when it turned green to be a responsible driver.

When they arrived at school, their fingers instantly intertwined.

He was so happy.

Lunch came and the two reunited instantly, Bram’s arm wrapping around Simon’s waist when they sat down beside each other. Conversation sprung up quickly; things that happened in class, rumors, test grades. Simon couldn’t even pay full attention, as he was too busy watching Bram’s eyes dart from Nick to Abby to Leah as they chatted, the way his lips curled when he smiled.

He was so distracted by Bram, he didn’t even hear Bram say his name, even after the third time. The only thing that shook him from his trance was Bram’s finger poking into his ribs, making him jump so hard he almost knocked his lunch tray off the table.

Nick, Abby, and Leah dissolved into giggles as Simon went red and wide-eyed, and Bram’s expression showed shock and confusion.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you, or-?”

“No, no I-”

“He’s just the most ticklish person on the planet,” Leah chimed in.

Oh. And then Bram’s eyes lit up and a grin formed on his face. “Really? And why did I not know this?”

Simon really wanted to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment, giggling nervously. Letting his friends talk to his boyfriend was going to kill him one day.

***

Needless to say, next time they were alone, Bram tickled him nearly to tears.

Simon secretly loved it. He would have to repay Leah somehow, though he was sure Bram would have figured it out eventually.

He loved his friends, and he loved Bram. Having them get along so well together made him happier than he could explain.

And even when they embarrassed him, he couldn’t say that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
